Dear Future Me
by acochran5
Summary: Dear Future Me, Okay, so, maybe I'm really stupid for doing this, and maybe it'll just make things worse but… someone suggested that writing down… feelings,can help make them not so strong, or something? And, I feel so stupid for actually going through with this, but there's this feeling in my chest that I can't get rid of, no matter how I try Alibaba x Hakuryuu or Alihaku COMPLETE


**A/N Thanks for clicking on the story, there's some warnings.**

**WARNINGS: This is an Alibaba x Hakuryuu fic, don't like this couple, please don't read this work. There are also some SPOILERS so if you have not finished and don't want to be SPOILED please click away, I don't want to be responsible for anyone being SPOILED. Also, this is kind of AU-ish, it is set in the Magi universe, but slightly different events have occurred.**

**That's all, please enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Future Me,_

_Okay, so, maybe I'm really stupid for doing this, and maybe it'll just make things worse but… someone, a friend, suggested that writing down… feelings, can help make them not so strong, or something? And, I feel so stupid for actually going through with this, but there's this feeling in my chest that I can't get rid of, no matter how hard I try. And every time I look at him, HIM, my heart starts pounding harder, and there's something, almost like an ache? A longing? I can't describe it very well, because I don't write stuff down like this very much, or at all, really._

_And yes, and there's a reason I'm so concerned about this person my heart pounds for being a he. Because I'M a he! And stuff like that just doesn't happen, or if it does, I've never seen it. It makes me feel weird, or wrong, or something. And I can't tell him because if I do I know for a fact he'll HATE me! Maybe, when you read this letter in like, fifteen years, you can laugh and remember some silly little crush you had, right? Because it's only a crush, it's not like I'll ever confess or anything._

_I hate the fact that I say it's a crush, even though it hurts to be around him, and keep my mouth clamped shut like everything's okay and normal. Future me, I really hope you don't have these kinds of problems. _

_Okay, so, I guess there's a reason or two for WHY I like him, and while those aren't very important, you probably won't remember them, since you're DEFINITELY over this, so I'll remind you._

_It's difficult to put into words, but he's… well, the right word is cute, but that's not the word I want to use… oh well, it's the only word I can think of to describe it._

_He makes me so mad sometimes, for a number of reasons. There's just something about him, and that almost smug smile he wears sometimes, that gets on my nerves to no end. Yeah, usually I only glare, but sometimes I want to scream in a pillow or something similar._

_I like him cus he's got different colored eyes. I mean, they're the same, but different! Like, one of them's a dark, glittering blue, and the other ones like, electric and pale! Sometimes, I wish that one was his natural color, because it would be awesome, but at the same time, I know it's not._

_He also has a scar over that eye, it takes up a quarter of his face. I guess some people might not like that (I've seen the stares and horror, I'm not blind) but I think it's somewhat unique. __Sure, anybody could have a scar over his eye, but not just anyone could look so cute like that__. On second thought, skip that sentence, I know you're only future me, but it's still… just don't read it. _

_Anyway, yeah, so I like the scar over his eye and other stuff about him too, like how he's sometimes shy and yet, he's got this kind of strength that you don't see every day or even once every century. It's nice._

_Great, now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the things I DON'T like about him, because that's much less embarrassing than the things I do._

_I don't like that he's got some sort of inferiority complex and is always looking at me, like he could never be that strong, or something. He's told me so! It's just annoying sometimes._

_He's too secretive. It's not like I expect him to spill his guts about his entire life, because not even I've done that yet, but I'll catch the frustration, and sadness, and darkness in his eyes whenever he thinks no one's watching, and we haven't known each other for long or anything, but if there was something bothering him so much he thinks about it when he's alone, I wish he'd tell me, or SOMEBODY._

_He's a crybaby. I guess it's something I like and don't like. Crying people have always made me uncomfortable so I feel responsible and I feel like I made him cry, even though I know it's not my fault, I can't help but feel that way. At the same time, he's still somehow fortunate-looking (that's my new word for it) while sobbing his eyes out. Especially if it's about something ridiculous, like spilled milk. (see what I did there future me? got the pun right? Right? Well, there's nothing to worry about, you are ME after all)._

_Moving on, those are the most prominent things I dislike about him, and before you ask, future me, NO! I'm not going to say I love or hate anything about him because the latter is just rude and the former is too strong a word!_

_I doubt you've forgotten, future me, he made quite an impact in our lives, so I guess you know who I'm talking about (if you don't that's too bad because I'm not saying his name just in case anyone else gets their hands on this thing… now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have been so descriptive…)_

_Oh well, goodbye future me, that's all, hope you didn't expect a poem… maybe I could write one of those… you know what, I promise Future Me, that one day, one of us is going to write a poem, whether it be me, or you, writing to Future, Future Me…_

_Written by Yours truly,_

_~Me_

Alibaba stared at this stupid letter he'd written when he was about eighteen. It was amusing, a little less than fifteen years, but it had been a long time all the same. "I was very naïve back then…" he muttered to himself. He supposed he had picked up on some signs, but if he'd only dug a little deeper, perhaps so much could've been avoided… it didn't matter now. Sometimes, he wanted to go back and change how things had worked out, but then at the same time, he definitely didn't.

From behind him, Alibaba heard the door creek open. He smiled lightly then, while looking down at the letter. "What are you reading?"

Alibaba glanced up as he felt someone kneel next to him and wrap arms around his waist. "Just a letter from me."

"From you? Like one of those 'Dear Future Me' letters?"

Alibaba nodded. "Yeah, I was really clueless then, but Aladdin was right I guess, it helped me deal with everything at the time."

"That's good."

"I wrote a lot about you, ya know."

"Did you?"

"Yes, you were the star of my letter. Though I suppose if I wrote one again, there'd be some changes this time."

"Like what?"

"Well, I can officially say that everything that I liked about you I now love. And… would it be okay with you if I add, 'killing me' to the list?"

The boy's smile saddened a little. "I wish we could forget about that."

"But it's much more powerful if we accept it."

"Must you always be right about things like this?" he asked.

"No." Alibaba smirked, "But I am anyway."

Alibaba watched his love crawl onto his lap and closed his eyes. "I love you." He whispered and kissed his forehead.

Alibaba pouted. "What the hell was that? You totally missed!"

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, but you still have to get better at hitting the right mark every time." Alibaba said. "Anything less than trying is unforgivable."

His husband smirked. "Then I will try again and again."

"Why don't I help you, Hakuryuu." Alibaba said and cupped his face.

"That might be best." He said and closed the gap. Alibaba didn't think he'd ever get used to the way his heart beat faster whenever Hakuryuu was around, and he didn't think he'd ever get used to the boy's icy-hot lips or his crying, or his love, but that was okay, it was part of everything he loved about Hakuryuu. And he did love everything about his husband, even the things that he didn't like. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget their time together as friends, nor did he think he could ever forget what they'd done to each other. He was sure Hakuryuu couldn't forget either.

Even if they were just to walk down the street together there were looks of disgust. Not because they were two married men, though that might've been part of it, but it was because of who, specifically, they were.

People didn't think they should be together, probably because of what they'd done to each other, and at first, he and Hakuryuu had believed they should do just that (because the majority thought they should hate each other so of course they should). But then, Alibaba had realized it didn't matter what other people thought, and it didn't matter if they shouldn't be able to forgive each other, and it didn't matter that other people thought it was impossible. The only thing that DID matter was that they HAD forgiven each other, that they HAD fallen in love, and that they HAD gotten married.

It was how they felt, because no matter how hard he tried, Alibaba couldn't forget about the pounding of his heart when he laid eyes on Hakuryuu at age eighteen.

Alibaba pulled them apart, finally. His lips were a little bruised, but he hardly cared. He stroked Hakuryuu's face and gently kissed him one more time, before they simply sat together, looking through Alibaba's box of old things (he liked to hold on to memories).

Later that night, Alibaba found himself alone in their room, Hakuryuu was out training like he always did this time of night, even though Alibaba insisted it was too cold.

He'd been thinking too much, he knew this because he always thought too much when Hakuryuu wasn't around to hold, and talk to, and kiss.

He was sitting by the window, watching Hakuryuu swing that spear again and again, like he'd need to use it tomorrow. Alibaba hadn't really kept up sword-fighting. He did practice occasionally, but certainly not every day like his husband did. Besides, watching his husband train was even better than fighting against him (though that did give him a bit of a thrill, considering not many people were as talented as him when it came to sword-play.) Hakuryuu used a spear, but it was close enough.

Still, Hakuryuu didn't know it, because Alibaba hadn't yet the courage to tell him, but the way the moonlight cast upon him almost made him look ethereal. And it wasn't cute, it was beautiful. He imagined the moon had the same effect on Hakuryuu as his husband claimed the sun had on him (apparently he glowed).

Alibaba thrummed his fingers on the windowsill, thinking about this, how the sun and the moon were so different that they could never be present at the same time.

Then Alibaba smiled slightly. No, the sun and the moon could never be together EXCEPT during an eclipse. And that's what Alibaba liked about their relationship. Because he wasn't just the sun, and his husband wasn't just the moon, they were an eclipse. One of the few, and that blessing was why Alibaba was still so willing to accept fate, even with all it's faults, and all the things it had caused him, and how it was often unfair. At least, in the end, he was with Hakuryuu, the one he loved. And he would always believe in fate because of that. What else could've caused such a miracle but fate and their own understanding?

Alibaba finally stood up and forced his eyes away from the window, and alone in his room, he wrote for the first time in years. He was a bit rusty (being trapped in another dimension probably did that to you) but he made it work anyway.

_Dear Future, Future Me,_

_Hello, I'm Future Me, and you're Future, Future Me. So… remember that time when past me promised you a poem?_

* * *

**A/N So this happened, and I'm fairly proud of it. I'm not sure if I got either personality down right, but I did try. This is my first time righting an Alibaba x Hakuryuu so I'm sorry if it wasn't good or accurate. Would you guys want me to write another chapter on just the poem? It'll probably be called, "Eclipse" if I do, because what the heck? And if I do it, it'll probably be a separate fic since it's technically separate from "Dear Future Me" but the fic WILL be called "Eclipse" if I make it. This was done from a prompt about writing a letter to your future self, and I've always found those concepts interesting, seeing how far you've come after so long. But anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, reviews really encourage me so if you liked this, drop one of those. This fic may be a little scattered and it's not quite as cute as I wanted it to be, but their relationship isn't exactly fluff, so it was hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I'll see you soon, Hopefully with that poem! Bye!**

**(One more thing to anybody who's reading my on-going fics "The Devil and Me" and "Operation: Catch a Dragneel" you may throw rocks at me because I have not updated every week like I said I would and have been posting new stories left and right, especially for "The Devil and Me" no inspiration has come yet for either fics but I have hope it will come soon. Thank you guys so much for your patience)**


End file.
